The Secret Intelligence Squad
by DianaCennar
Summary: Erwin planned the deaths of the Levi squad, he needs them for another mission. Following orders, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld faked their deaths. They were calculating as they faced the Female Titan, and managed to make their deaths look realistic.


**Chapter 1**

 _"_ _That is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard."_

 _"_ _I understand your concerns-"_

 _"_ _I'm in."_

 _..._

The blood in his veins freeze when he sees her. Mangled copper hair tussled by the wind, framing her soft jaw line and immortalizing her peaceful features. He cannot bring himself to look into her eyes, but how can he not? They were still so life like. Like they still hold the warmth of her smiles, the gentleness of her caresses, and the hopes of her future. A future that he dared not hope he could share with her.

He was right to keep those hopes in check.

...

There was no funeral. After all, their bodies were left on the barren fields outside the walls.

 _It was for the best,_ he tells himself for the hundred time. Their sacrifice guaranteed the survival of the remaining soldiers. Levi Ackerman sighs deeply as he slams down his whiskey glass, the golden liquid of its content no longer interested him. There was a time when that vibrant shade enthralled him, accompanied by melodious laughter and gentle snorts. Now, it only serves to plunge the blade deeper into his gut.

Cadenced footsteps sound from down the hall, jolting Levi out of his reverie. Suddenly, the world comes back to him. The clumsy clash of blades from the training fields below filling the office yet again, accompanied by the rising wispy scent of that night's dinner being made in the kitchen.

The footsteps stop by Levi's open door.

"They could really use your expertise for training down there." Erwin observes.

"What were they doing for three years during the training corps then?" Levi sneers.

"Basic skills. But hardly enough to survive outside the walls."

"They came back from the last expedition, didn't they?" Levi points out. "Something not even some elites did," his voice trails off.

"That was inevitable-"

"I didn't need to refuel," Levi states. He turns to meet the eyes of the Commander. "It wasn't inevitable."

"It wasn't your fault, Levi. You followed orders."

"Why give me that order?"

The Commander's eyes drop, he remains quiet.

Levi scowls, the ground below him seems to shake. He tightens his fists. "For fuck's sake, Erwin."

Erwin looks back up into Levi's piercing grey eyes. For a split second he looks upon the same threat against his life that glared up at him from the underground city.

"I'm sorry." The Commander gives one nod, then walks away.

...

"How long do we have to keep this a secret?"

Erwin locks the door to his office. He gestures toward the four empty seats positioned in front of his desk. "Make yourselves comfortable."

The four soldiers nod their thanks and took their seats, albeit a little uneasily.

"How are your injuries?" Erwin inquires.

"Minor," one of them replies. "Although, that was really a close one, if I do say so myself."

Erwin breathes out a sigh of relief. "I chose you four for a reason, I have full confidence in your abilities."

"Thank you, Commander. But-"

"I would like to keep your operations undisclosed until we are certain of who is on our side," Erwin answers. "This means keeping all information of your missions and whereabouts between us five. And I cannot stress this enough, _no one_ else is to know about this."

"Even our Captain?"

Erwin nods. "I need him to serve in the Survey Corps, I trust you four know the importance of that. I also need him to continue his watch on Eren."

"But to keep this from him-"

"Is the best course of action," Erwin maintains. "This guarantees no hindrance to your mission."

The four reply with silence.

"Eld Jinn," Erwin looks to him. "You are now the Captain of the Secret Intelligence Squad. Levi always spoke of your ability to calmly discern danger and appoint appropriate action."

Eld stands and promptly gives a salute, offering up his heart for humanity. He sits back down at Erwin's nod.

"Petra Ral," Erwin looks over to her.

"Sir!" Petra stands with her salute.

"You are second in command."

Petra is surprised. She opens her mouth to reason.

"I am firm in my decision," Erwin cuts her off. "Levi praised your skills and talents, and I second his opinions."

"So do I," Eld gives Petra an encouraging smile.

"Definitely no complaints here," Oulo adds.

"Honestly, I would put you as first in command," Gunther nods while giving Eld a sideways smirk. "No offence, Erd."

Eld laughs good-heartedly. "None taken. I can't disagree."

"Thank you." Petra holds her salute, a faint pink shadow taints her cheeks.

"Now," Erwin pulls out a file folder stuffed to the brim with paper and holds it out to Petra. She takes it and sits back down, her hands shaking just slightly. "I made a copy of everything the Survey Corps currently know," the Commander continues. Petra opens the file, and the entire team shifts to look at the papers.

Petra reads the first document, "Ilse's notebook."

"Ilse Langnar was a Survey Corps soldier, she died during the 34th expedition." Erwin cups his hands together and places them on the table. "She met a tragic, yet curious end."

"Curious?" Eld probes.

Erwin nods.

"She met a titan who spoke to her."

"What?" Petra and Oulo say in unison, their eyes wide.

"The titan called Ilse, Lady Ymir," Erwin explains.

"Ymir?" Petra furrows her brows. "Don't we have a recruit named Ymir?"

"We what?" Oulo looks over to her, his eyes even wider than previously thought possible for him.

"We do," Erwin confirms.

"What does this mean?" Eld shifts in his seat.

Erwin sighs, "I don't know. That is part of your mission. There is much about the titans that is still a mystery to us, but we have reason to believe that some humans may have ties to the titans, and are working for them."

"But," Oulo pales. "But all the people those monsters killed, every goddamn thing we have been fighting for-"

"Exactly," Erwin nods. "Which is why I emphasize the importance of keeping your squad a secret."

"Do you suspect Levi?" Petra asks softly, not meeting Erwin's eyes.

Erwin is quiet for a couple of seconds, "No."

Petra looks up, "But-"

"I have concluded that the best course of action is to keep your mission under wraps, from as many people as possible. This includes Levi." Erwin runs a hand through his hair, his gaze firm.

"Maybe it's for the best," Eld reasons. Petra looks to him questioningly. "This keeps Captain Levi from worrying about us."

"Agreed," Oulo sits up straighter and puts a hand on Petra's shoulders. "You don't need to worry, Petra. We can handle this on our own."

"I just," Petra bites her lip. "I feel bad making him think that we are dead."

"Levi is used to it by now," Erwin's sky blue eyes pierce into Petra's. "He'll mourn you, but he will move on. He always does."

Petra stills, her gaze drops. The Commander's words seem to slash right into her stomach.

Erwin's firm gaze softens, "Take a couple of days of rest before you start your mission. I know your injuries are minor, but should the situation arise, you all need to be in top fighting form."

"What about the Female Titan?" Gunther speaks up. "She's still out there, and obviously has some sort of higher intelligence compared to the other titans. Shouldn't we begin with her as soon as possible?"

"We already have a suspect," Erwin says, "Leave her to us."

"A suspect?" Eld inquires.

Erwin nods, "We believe she is a titan shifter, someone just like Eren."

"There's more of them?" Oulo cries.

"Yes, and she's within our ranks," Erwin sighs.

"Within our ranks-"

Erwin interjects to cut Oulo off before his cries could alert the other soldiers in the building. "Within Wall Sina. Leave her to us, we will be escorting Eren to the inner walls soon. There, we will pursue our mission to capture the Female Titan."

The team stare at Erwin with open eyes, for a moment, no one dares to speak.

"Your mission will be undercover," Erwin continues, "Stay under the eyes of the public and the military. To everyone except us five, you are dead."

Erd nods, "Understood."

"I leave the rest of your strategies to your own command, you have full permission to act for the best of your team. I just ask you to know your priorities, and to hold the good of all mankind as your master."

The four members of the newly formed Secret Intelligence Squad stand, each with their salute in position.

Erwin stands and salutes the soldiers. "I wish you all the best of luck."


End file.
